The Dex! Podcast 66: Come See Us!
The Dex! Podcast #66: Come See Us! 'is the sixty-sixth episode of The Dex! Podcast series. It's hosted by Alex, PokéKellz, and Jimmy. It covers the host's PokéWeek, The News, the Top 5, and Fanswers. iTunes Description: "''Hey! Come see Alex, Kellz, and Jimmy tomorrow at the Pokémon Symphony or at SGC in Texas next weekend! This week's podcast is all about conventions and meetups! Plus Pokken news and FANSWERS!" Music ''--Music Project: Help Identify Songs!--''' * Intro: ''track, most likely from the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Series * Background: ** "Littleroot Town" - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire ** "Pokémon Center" - Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire * Outro: --- The News * Alex announces that the Dex! crew will be at SGC in Frisco, Texas. He invites listeners to come see them. * Alex announces that the Dex! crew will be at the Pokémon Symphonic Evolutions concert in Los Angeles County. * Circle of Legends Battle Competition announced ** Rotation Battle using only Legendary Pokémon ** Registration: July 16, 2015 - July 23, 2015 ** Competition: July 24, 2015 - July 26, 2015 * Pokémon Shuffle is announced for iOS and Android. * Dance, Pokémon Band is out exclusively in Japan, but functionality will be removed on October 29, 2015. * 3DS themes discussed in Episode #65, the Espeon and Umbreon theme and Mega Rayquaza and Charizard theme, are announced for North America. ** The "How would one change the 3DS Theme?" bit is brought up. * Charizard is revealed for Pokkén. ** Bruiser style. Large, slow, but powerful. Kellz and Alex compare him to Ganondorf in Smash Bros. Jimmy compares him to Nightmare from SoulCaliber. * Weavile is revealed for Pokkén. ** Fast, ninja-like * Opening Cinematic for Pokkén is available. * Jirachi is revealed as a support Pokémon for Pokkén. * Whimsicott is revealed as a support Pokémon for Pokkén. PokéKellz Scoop * For'' Hoopa and The Clash of Ages'' it has been either strongly rumored or confirmed that Zygarde will be in the movie. The Top 5: Super Specific Things About Conventions That We Notice RU: Meeting Fans # Beer Everywhere # Weirdly Broken Arcade Cabinets # Hotel Room Tournaments/Super-Small Exclusive Parties with just a few friends # Waiting in line near celebrities that make you nervous # Con Flu The Community Question Are you starting to get worried about Pokkén not officially coming to Wii U or even the U.S. at all? Kellz: I'm not worried. Jimmy: I'm worried. The announcement of the NX as the Wii U's successor scares me because either Pokkén will never be released here or will be released on the NX, and I don't want to buy another console. Alex: I'm like starting to get pretty worried. Like, it's very far along in its development to A: not be announced for home consoles and B: not to have been mentioned by anyone in America at all. Fanswers Email 1 (Austin) Subject: Yokai Watch vs. Pokémon: Will it be Super Effective? Hi guys! Pokémon Breeder Austin here. I love the podcast, and you're all great. I was wanting to hear your thoughts on Yokai Watch, or more specifically, how having real competition will affect Pokémon. I want to start by saying I know next to nothing about Yokai Watch other than it has blown up in Japan and it has cross-media potential that nothing has had since Pokémon. I was wondering if you guys think having some real competition will be bad or good for Pokémon. Personally, I think it will be a very good thing for the franchise. As much as I love Pokémon, I do think GAME FREAK has gotten a bit lazy with the game seeing how at their core they've been pretty much the same with minor improvements, and I think this could force GAME FREAK to serve their fans old enough to have memories of the original games who appreciate the depth of Pokémon. From what I hear, Yokai Watch lacks that level of depth and appeal to older audiences. I'd like to reiterate that I love Pokémon, but it has been evolving quite slowly, so some real competition might also be a great thing for Pokémon. Also, would like to reiterate the great job you've been doing. Keep it up and thanks for reading this e-mail, Austin Alex: I feel Yokai Watch, while giving Pokémon some competition in Japan, lacks the ability and audience base to provide any real competition anywhere outside of Japan or with older audiences. Kellz: No signs of it being a rival. Jimmy: No one knows what Yokai Watch is here except people that watch enough anime to be considered as 'otaku'. Email 2 (Johnathan) Hey guys, it's me, Johnathan. Here's a fun little question for you to play along with. A game salesman comes to your door. He has four black boxes of original games from Nintendo. Each game was made by a different developer. The first box is from GAME FREAK, the second box is from Retro, the third box is from Atlas, and the fourth box is from Intelligent Systems. The only clue the salesman gives you about the games is to remember the games these developers have made before on a Nintendo platform. Which box do you choose, and if there was a fifth box, which developer would you choose for that box? Well, have fun and keep up the good work. Jimmy: Retro; 5th Box: Platinum or Capcom Kellz: GAME FREAK Alex: Retro/Intelligent Systems Email 3 (Ruben a.k.a. Moon Lizard) Greetings! I'll teach you how to change your 3DS theme: # Open up your 3DS # Stare at those Boos, or in my case, those Slowpokes # Continue to stare # Why? Look at those Boos/Slowpokes # Close 3DS As far as Pokémon not being at E3, not surprised, though I hoped for Pokkén. No biggie. Thanks, Moon Lizard Email 4 (FakeGamerGuy) Hi Alex, Kellz, and...Jimmy? In podcast 65, it was announced that Pokémon Jukebox was released in the US. Category:The Dex! Podcast Episodes